Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong (full name Donkey Kong III or Donkey Kong the Third) is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name, and a recurring character in the Mario franchise'.' The original Donkey Kong was once a rogue in the Nintendo universe and regularly antagonized Mario (who, in turn antagonized him back in one game ) - however he was revealed to be Cranky Kong in the Donkey Kong Country series. The current Donkey Kong is the protagonist of his own series, first appearing in Donkey Kong Country. He often stops the villain King K. Rool from stealing his banana hoard. He sometimes appears in the Mario series, playable in spin-off games, such as Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros.. DK also became an ally to Mario in the Mario Party ''series. Other than spin-off games, Donkey Kong appears as a baby in ''Yoshi Island DS, ''and as a primary antagonist in the ''Mario vs Donkey Kong series. Appearance The current design of Donkey Kong analyzes him as a big brown gorilla with huge muscles wearing a red tie with two yellow letters D''' and '''K, standing for his name. personality Donkey Kong is a loose cannon who lives as he pleases and is driven by his own impulses and agenda. A flawed hero, DK is fearless, but greedy, helpful, but vengeful, strong, but lazy. He is also materialistic, jealously clinging to his banana hoard, and will personally hunt down whoever robbed him, and beat them to a pulp and the animated series portrayed him as a big eater who was very unintelligent and somewhat big-headed. Despite his flaws, he is still a noble, compassionate heroe, who would always look out for diddy, and adored kranky Kong, even allowing cranky to make fun of him at his own expense. DK also loves animals, and they love him. He rescues others in need, and offers support to anyone who needed it. He also appears to love nature and hate industrialism, as the kremlins activities angered him before he realized his bananas where missing, and in donkey Kong country returns, he liberated all the hypnotized animals along the way. He also has a human fettish, similarly to king Kong. Appearances In Other Media *Donkey Kong, alongside other Nintendo characters, is a playable character in the'' Super Smash Bros''. series. *A monster truck based on the character appeared at Monster Jam 2007. Biography Donkey Kong is the protector of Donkey Kong Island, defending it from the likes of King K. Rool, the Tiki Tiki Tribe, and other villains as well. He is the leader of his own crew - known affectionately as the Kongs. History 'First Mission' 'Kidnapped' 'Back in Action' 'Saving the Festival' 'Interdimensional Chase' 'Tribe's Threat' 'Recovering his home' Powers and abilities Donkey Kong is capable of punching very hard, that he can even knock the moon out of orbit using his bare fists, as seen in the ending of Donkey Kong Country Returns. In the intro of the game, it reveals he is apparently immune to mental assault as one of the Tikis attempted to hypnotize him, but failed to do so. Gallery Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Donkeykong(white_background).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.55.32 PM.png|Donkey Kong face palming Donkey_Kong the simpsons.png|Donkey Kong in The Simpsons DonkeyKong.jpg|Donkey Kong in Futurama DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong in Family Guy Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-07h22m02s40.png|Donkey Kong in American Dad! donkeykong_070730b-l.jpg|Donkey Kong's final smash in SSBB Dkl2 ending2.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-01h17m06s142.png|Donkey Kong in Pixels File:DonkeyKong Skylanders.jpg|Donkey Kong in the Skylanders series. 2h5v5td-1-.jpg DK, Diddy and Dixie.png|DK, Diddy and Dixie look the Crocodile Isle before it is destroyed Donkey Kong capture Pauline..jpg|Donkey Kong capture Pauline. Donkey Kong in Mario Kart 64.gif|Donkey Kong's appearance in Mario Kart 64. Donkey Kong's expression when losing a race.png|Donkey Kong's expression after losing a race. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in Mario Kart Double Dash. Donkey Kong ride Rambi Rider.png|Donkey Kong rides the Rambi Rider in Mario Kart DS. Donkey Kong Gameplay.png Image3.jpg.e26e836a0fb4761502eba3ecc8abe141.jpg IMG_8844.PNG Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Mario Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:In Love Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Athletic Category:Male Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Nurturer Category:On & Off Category:Speedsters Category:Monarchs Category:Self-Aware Category:Legacy Category:Big Good Category:Vehicular Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wrestlers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anti Hero Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Donkey kong heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes